


Set in Stone

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry leaves her mark on Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days with the theme: Carve your name unto my arm.
> 
> Set in the manga-verse, and spoilers for Chapter 56 on up through the most recent one, Chapter 73. (This really makes most sense if you've read Chapter 73, but it can be taken in a general sense as well.)

* * *

      She was glad she'd had the foresight to start researching Northern automail after she'd spoken to the hotel clerk. Ed was impulsive, and for all the research he did it never occurred to him to look up little things that might be incredibly useful to him – like the affects of sub-zero temperatures on his automail. Winry had been less than surprised when the Fuhrer's secretary had called and requested her presence up at Briggs to refit Ed's arm and leg.

      Now it was well after midnight, and she was set to catch a 5 a.m. train. She was as packed as she was going to get - all she had to do was screw on the plating and she could pack Ed's new arm and console herself that at least she'd be able to catch sleep on the train.

      She was moving on automatic, and it wasn't until she heard the scratching of metal on metal that she looked down at the chisel in her hand and realized what she'd done.

      An automail mechanic's signature was important – having something distinctive and easily recognizable made it clear to other mechanics exactly who they were messing with if they attempted maintenance on a piece they hadn't created. It was useful in cases of flighty customers who were constantly looking for better deals, and for those mechanics who used unique alloys or gears in their work.

      Winry's mark was easy enough to read – just her initials, an interconnected "W" and "R". Each of her customers had seen it – except for Ed. She never bothered to sign Ed's automail, because the only reason he would go to another mechanic would be if he were deathly injured or in desperate need (or if she were _unavailable_, her mind pointed out anxiously, remembering the brother's phone call to "check up" on her. Since when had Ed started worrying about _her_?).

      Blinking down at it, she was surprisingly unsure whether or not to get a new plate and simply redo the casing. Then she huffed impatiently, stood up and practically tossed the arm as violently as she dared (which really wasn't very violently at all, but Winry _did_ feel better) into the case and snapped it shut decisively.

      She'd leave her mark on his arm, and it would do the impulsive jerk right to have a reminder that he didn't have to take everything on himself and that there were people behind him who wanted to support him.

* * *


End file.
